Sweet Sweet Revenge
by Ravenwood240
Summary: For sixteen years the Dursley's made Harry's life a living hell. Today, Harry is no longer bound by underage magic restrictions. Revenge is a dish best served cold and this dish has had sixteen years to cool. Part of the SoG story.
1. Harry's Vengeance

_Harry has thought about his revenge on the Dursleys for years, knowing that one day he would leave and never return. For sixteen years, he was treated worse than a Malfoy House Elf. Now, he has the support of the Ministry, several seats on the Wizengamot and more than enough money to buy his way out of anything he does to them._

_Let's see what Harry is going to do._

_This story takes place in the early morning of Harry's seventeenth birthday in the Shades of Grey story._

_**Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold.**_

_**Chapter One.**_

_**Harry's Revenge.**_

Harry Potter woke slowly and tried to stretch out of habit. He couldn't, because he was surrounded by warm female flesh. He sighed and carefully reached for his glasses. Hermione was wrapped around Pansy on his left, pinning Pansy against Harry, and both of them had an arm over him.

On the right side, Ginny Weasley was snuggled up into his side, using his shoulder as a pillow and her arm over him and Pansy as well. It would have been over Hermione, but Ginny's arms were not that long.

Harry looked at the three women with a fond smile. He was still privately amazed that all of them loved him enough to share his love with the others. When he'd first proposed using the various titles he had to court Pansy and Ginny, he'd simply meant to give Pansy some protection while she found someone she could love. He'd told Ginny that, only to be sidetracked when Pansy made it real.

She hadn't loved him then, but he was the key to her family's escape and she wanted a hold on him. She'd told him so, although neither of them had told anyone but Ginny and Hermione that. It had become something more over the months since then, until she loved him as much as Ginny or Hermione did.

Harry sometimes suspected that Pansy actually loved Hermione more, since Hermione was the Dominant to Pansy's submissive, but he didn't care. He was happy with things as they stood, and Hermione was teaching him about Pansy's peculiar way of loving.

Dominant/submissive games were something Harry didn't understand in the bedroom, but he was beginning to understand why some people would like it. Given Hermione's bossy nature, Harry should have known that she would love this type of sex.

He stopped thinking about those two then, focusing on the girl on his right. Ginny Weasley had come over early again, as she did every day that she was supposed to work at the Shades of Grey holding company and simply crawled into bed with the rest of them.

Ginny was confusing. Pansy was simply pragmatic, seeking the easiest solution that left her safe and out of trouble. Hermione was Hermione, always looking for the elegant solution and willing to work harder to make it happen. Ginny was far more straight forward sometimes, as blunt as an axe to the face, and sneakier than a Slytherin at other times.

She could be loving, vengeful, kind, cruel, polite or irritating, all within seconds of each other. She was a mercurial personality that never quite reacted the same way twice. She confused and amused Harry constantly, changing her mind a dozen times a day about some things while being as stubbornly steadfast as a mule about other things.

Harry stopped thinking about the girls then as he remembered it was his birthday. He smiled, and his smile would have given chills to most people.

Draco had smiled like this most of Sixth Year as he worked on the cabinet that let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

Lucius Malfoy had smiled like this all those years ago when he planted the diary on Ginny that nearly destroyed her.

Voldemort had smiled like this after the events of the third task in Harry's fourth year.

This was the smile of a person bent on revenge, on hurting people and making them feel the kind of fear that made them wake up in cold sweats in the middle of the night.

Harry was thinking about the Dursleys. For sixteen years they had done things to him that should not be done to anyone, let alone a child, especially one that was related to you. Harry was beginning to understand Pansy's way of thinking toward Family, now that he had sixty some people in his Families, and his repugnance toward the Dursleys was growing.

Today, he would get his revenge for every word, every blow, and every little cruelty that they had inflicted on him for all those years. He'd been dreaming of this day for years, ever since he turned eleven and found that he did have an escape, no matter that it would take seven years to happen.

His daydreams had taken many forms over the years, from simple violence to exotic curses. He'd finally found a way to make them suffer that he could live with and still look in the mirror and like the person he saw.

He set that aside and began a more pleasurable task. It was time to wake the girls. This had become a ritual in the mornings when they had time, and Harry was far too male to deny he liked it. Since Ginny was the one he was looking at right then, he started with her.

Harry bent his head and kissed her softly, gently. He kissed her again, and once more until she stirred and began kissing him back. He started tracing little designs on her back, softly touching her until she moaned and opened her eyes. "Good morning, Ginny."

Ginny Weasley smiled and looked at Harry. That was possibly the nicest way to wake she'd ever found. Much nicer than Mum's knocking or Ron's pounding on her door and far nicer than any of the ways the twins had woken her over the years. She was looking forward to the day Harry wouldn't stop with a kiss and a caress. "Good morning, Harry."

Harry smiled at her, and turned his head to Pansy. Where he had been what Ginny wanted, loving and gentle, with Pansy he was different. He entwined his hand in her hair and kissed her hard, jerking her out of sleep with the sudden invasion of her mouth with his tongue. Pansy's eyes flared open and she stiffened for a second before melting into Harry, allowing him to touch her and control their kiss. It took a bit longer to make Pansy moan, but that was because she always fought giving in so she would get longer kisses. She did moan in the end and Harry kissed her a second longer, and then released her. "Good morning, Pansy."

Pansy sighed. Harry was getting far better at that, and it was becoming incredibly frustrating. She was more than willing to let Harry do anything he wanted to her, but so far, he was proving to be far more stubborn than any seventeen year old boy should be. He had stated that Ginny would be his first, after they were married, and he was holding to that, despite all that the girls had done to him.

The three of them had discussed it, and they had decided that they didn't want to wait any longer to take their relationship to the next level. Harry, unfortunately, simply wouldn't do it. Pansy sighed again as he stopped. "Good morning, Harry."

She moved over Harry, next to Ginny and kissed the younger girl good morning. It was not as long as Harry's kiss had been, but it was every bit as loving. Ginny returned it happily, having grown to like Pansy's kisses over the time they had shared.

Harry watched them, aware that he liked watching them kiss. When they were done, he turned to Hermione. Hermione needed a different approach than Ginny or Pansy. Kissing Hermione when she was sleeping was a chancy business. Sometimes she would be happy to return it, and sometimes she was irritable about it. Harry had found another way. He began slowly tracing the edge of her face, a slow touch that explored the now familiar curves of her face.

He continued down along her neck and collar bones until she stirred. He stopped there, waiting for her to open her eyes. She did, and blinked the sleep out of them while she looked at the others.

Harry waited until she was awake. Hermione liked to be awake for kissing, and Harry was willing to wait. "Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione looked into the green eyes that had caught her attention so many years ago now and smiled. "Good morning, Harry."

Harry bent forward and Hermione moved to meet him. Ginny liked to be kissed, and Pansy would allow Harry to do anything, but Hermione met each kiss with equal passion. Ginny had once referred to their kissing as a battle for dominance, and that was not far from the mark. Harry and Hermione kissed each other in a struggle to make the other moan first.

Hermione had the advantage usually, as Harry had already woken the other two, and was already excited, but Harry was, as Hermione had come to know, possibly the most stubborn person alive. He didn't give up, and knowing that the he wouldn't made the game more exciting to Hermione.

Harry won this morning and Hermione moaned softly as he started to show his excitement about kissing the three of them. Harry released the kiss and laid back, where he could see all of them. Pansy laid across him and Hermione took her head in her hands and kissed Pansy thoroughly.

When she was done, Ginny took Pansy's place and kissed Hermione. Harry sighed happily. Kissing and watching the three of them kiss was the finest way to start the day he'd ever dreamed of, and he was quite willing to make sure it happened every morning for the rest of his life.

Hermione slid on top of Harry and sat up, her actions causing the sheet to fall away and expose the fact she wasn't wearing anything that Harry could see. He knew that she would be wearing knickers though, Hermione always did. "It occurs to me, Harry, that it is your birthday. Happy Birthday, Harry."

Hermione bent down and kissed Harry again, not trying to play their game, just kissing him lovingly. Harry was intensely aware that Hermione was straddling him and that if it wasn't for his boxers and her knickers, they could be doing something with the slightest of motions.

Hermione released him and Pansy climbed on top of him. Harry swallowed, because now there was one less bit of clothing between them. Pansy slept nude, except during that time of the month, and Harry vividly remembered the times her gyrations on him had resulted in skin to skin contact between their groins. Pansy kissed him, like Hermione, not for sex this time, merely a show of love.

She grinned at him as she made way for Ginny a few minutes later. Ginny climbed on Harry and bent to kiss him. Harry was very happy to have Ginny there. Hermione wanted to make love to Harry, and Pansy was more than willing, but Ginny had so far resisted the urge to show Harry just how far she would go with him.

That wasn't because she didn't want to, but because she knew that Harry had taken her at her word, back when they had first gotten together before Professor Dumbledore's death. She had told him in no uncertain terms that she would be virgin on her wedding night, no matter what else they did, and Harry honoured that.

Ginny sometimes kicked herself for that comment, because Harry, Pansy and Hermione had shown her that there were things she really wanted to do, and waiting another year was going to drive all of them insane.

She didn't know how Harry handled it, although she could guess, but the sexual frustration that she was going through needed a fairly regular outlet.

When the three of them were done kissing Harry for his birthday they snuggled up until an observer would have had a hard time figuring out whose limbs were where. This was how they started their mornings, cuddling and discussing the plans for the day.

"So, just how much do we have planned today and how are we going to do it all?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione smirked. "Pansy's father has loaned us a Time Turner. First thing, we're off to Gringotts to validate your coming of age and acceptance of the Potter, Black and Montrose vaults. You'll also be given copies of every recorded agreement the three families are party to and you'll have to either stop them, accept them or set a date to meet with the people the agreements are with, so you can modify them." Hermione thought for a minute. "That is going to be the longest block of time. After that, it's off to the Wizengamot to confirm your seats, assign proxies if you're going to and get the Wizengamot schedule and have your rings recorded."

Harry frowned. This was new. "My rings recorded for what?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's a process similar to the Galleons that we had for the DA. If there is an emergency session, or they need to summon you to the Wizengamot, the ring of the person they are summoning will flash or vibrate, or otherwise alert you."

Harry nodded. "OK, that makes sense." He smiled at Hermione. "After that?"

"It's to the Ministry, to register the families and the new Clan." Hermione frowned at Harry. "It would be better politically to make it the Potter Clan."

Harry shook his head. "If," he said soberly, "I lose to Voldemort, I won't have all my people being that easy to find."

Three fingers poked him in unison.

"Harry James Potter—"

"You will not—"

"Lose to Moldywart."

Harry sighed. "Great. They're channelling the twins," he told the ceiling mournfully.

Before the girls could take offense to that, Harry turned back to Hermione. "What else do I have to do today?"

Hermione frowned at him briefly but went back to her recitation. "The Ministry, for that talk with The Office of Magical Beasts about getting Remus assigned to you, and we all know that the Minister will show up as soon as you enter the Ministry. What he will want is open. That part, we'll have to play by ear. You also need to stop by the Office of Records and record the Families, the Clan, and our intentions to marry."

Harry sighed. "That's going to open a can of worms. All of our people know about that, since it's going to make the front page tomorrow, right? Parents included?"

The girls nodded. Hermione sighed. "Actually," she predicted, "I assume that there will be a special Harry Potter edition of the paper tonight. There will simply be too much information, and too many shocks for there not to be a special edition."

Harry grinned thinly. "If so, you know what to do. We're not going to allow any slander of any of our people anymore. I want the Daily Prophet hammered for every mistake they make, and Witch Weekly will be called on every stupid thing they print."

Harry frowned. "There was something else. What am I forgetting?"

Hermione sighed. "Forgetting, my butt." She turned on her side and rose to lean on her elbow. "Mr. Potter, we have an appointment with Madame Malkin to make the various Family robes, Wizengamot robes, and formal robes required for a person of your new stature."

Harry sighed and then grinned at Hermione. "You're wrong about that, though." Hermione started to frown and Harry grinned wider. "I've never forgotten your butt."

Hermione froze and started blushing as the other girls erupted in laughter. She tried to glare at Harry but he rubbed the back of his hand along her cheek, in an oddly intimate gesture he only used on the three of them.

Harry sighed again. "Since we have such a full day, we'd better get started." He smiled again, that creepy smile that he'd had earlier. "I have one other thing to do as well. I will be opening the door to the rest of the house."

Harry got up and the girls watched him quietly. He started getting dressed as he spoke. "I have some things to discuss with the Dursleys."

The three girls looked at each other. Only three other people had even caused that kind of anger in Harry: Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape and Voldemort.

Having heard some of the plans Harry had for those three made the ladies a bit nervous as to what Harry had planned for the Dursleys. Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Harry," she said worriedly, "what are you planning to do to them?"

Harry turned and looked at the girls, still sprawled out on the bed where he'd left them. He finished pulling the black turtleneck over his head and ignoring Hermione's question for a minute to look in the mirror.

Harry had been listening to the girls tell him he looked intimidating in solid black for two months now, and he was using that today. Not even Harry's magic could do anything about the tousled look of his hair, but he could brush it back so his scar was in plain sight. Harry grinned and activated a Charm he'd paid the twins to put on his glasses and they faded from sight. Without them in the way, Harry's eyes seemed brighter and more alive.

Harry was wearing solid black, from the turtleneck to his jeans, with black trainers and socks. All of it had the close fit of clothes that fit properly, or as properly as they could, considering three teenage females had chosen his clothes. They were a little tighter than Harry would have chosen, but the looks the girls gave him in them made up for that.

"I am going to give them nightmares for years to come." Harry finally answered Hermione. "I'm going to make sure that they jump every time someone says the word magic, and that they go pale if someone says Harry or Potter around them." He smiled at the girls, but this smile didn't reach his eyes. Harry was preparing to deal with the Dursleys and the first faint flickers of magic were swirling around him.

"Harry," the girls said and Harry held up one hand. He checked his watch and looked pointedly at the girls. "The Dursleys will be in the kitchen in twenty minutes. I will be in the kitchen in twenty one minutes. You three are running out of time to get dressed."

With that comment, Harry left his room. The three girls looked at each other and scrambled to get into their clothes.

Hermione and Pansy were worrying about what Harry was going to do, hoping that he didn't do anything that would land him in Azkaban, while Ginny simply wanted to watch the fun. She wasn't worried about the possible consequences.

In the last four weeks, Harry and his teams had stopped four Death Wanker attacks and for the first time in memory, the Death Eater casualties were higher than their kill numbers. The Ministry was playing it down, but Harry was not allowing that.

He'd made a point of having Colin Creevy and his camera on hand after the fights to take pictures, and Harry sent copies of those pictures to the Quibbler first and then to every Wizard paper in the world. The Daily Prophet, the Paris Parchment, even the ones Harry couldn't pronounce, from countries in Africa and Asia, Harry spread the word of every Moldywart defeat.

It had raised the viciousness of those attacks, but it had also given the Wizards heart as they saw that the Death Wankers could be beat, and the last attack had been stopped more because the Muggleborn Wizard that had been attacked had holed up and fought hard. He'd held out long enough for Harry's crew to get there and take the Death Wankers from behind.

With the turning of the fighting, Harry Potter was riding a wave of popularity unlike any since he'd stopped Voldemort as a baby and Ginny was positive that Harry could get away with almost anything right now, especially to the Dursleys, and get away with it.

The three girls finished dressing and hurried out into the main room. Harry was talking to Dobby. "So, after the last person is gone this morning, empty the room, and disconnect the Floo. Go ahead and return it to what it was when you came to work for me, OK?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry, would you mind leaving the Floo hooked up one more day? I'm going to need the Floo tomorrow for about two hours. I'll have Dobby return the room to normal after that."

Harry frowned at her. "What are you planning to do here?"

Hermione kissed him. "Harry, it wouldn't be as much fun if I told you what I was going to be doing, but Pansy will be with me."

Harry sighed and kissed Hermione's ear. "You may not kill them or use any Unforgivables." He spoke low enough that only Hermione heard him. He looked at Dobby. "Hermione will let you know tomorrow when the room should be back to normal. Take everything out of it and wait for her to tell you when to shrink it and return it to its original state."

He smiled then, looking at the girls. "Are you all ready?"

They nodded and Harry went to the door they hadn't opened since Dobby had changed the room. Outside, the door still looked as it had before Dobby's improvements to the inside. The little door that Harry had been fed through was there, and he felt a fresh wave of anger as he saw it.

Harry went down the stairs followed by Hermione, Miranda, Pansy and Ginny. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the Dursleys.

The Dursleys had been having a perfectly normal summer since that Miss Bones had taken Harry away. Other than not being able to open the door to Harry's room, they hadn't heard or seen the boy or that social worker again, and while it meant they did the chores that the boy used to do, that was a small price to pay to have that freak out of sight and mind.

Until he came walking in the room followed by four women.

Vernon looked up from his breakfast. "What the blazes."

"Shut it, you scum sucking Muggle bastard." Harry's voice was low and quiet, but the wave of magic that flowed through the room was not. Plates fell to the floor, the light bulb popped and Petunia gave a small cry.

Harry stood there for a second and smiled at them. Vernon was turning darker shades of red until Harry spoke again. "I am of age today. There are no more restrictions on me doing magic."

Petunia and Vernon looked at each other and back at Harry. Harry smiled again and his eyes seemed to shine. They felt the magic flowing from Harry, surrounding them and touching them with small hot fingers that would have burned, had it been physical.

"I've been dreaming of this moment for years. I've thought of some of the worst tortures ever used on another human being, and invented some when I couldn't find anything that expressed my true feelings for you three."

He watched the adults pale, understanding that Harry was not happy and that no owl would come threaten him now.

"You do have a stroke of luck today, though. I have a dozen things to do related to me coming of age. First, I have to claim the Potter vault. You were right about one thing, my parents didn't work. They didn't have to. James Potter owned a dozen businesses, and made more money in a day than you'll make all year, Vernon."

Harry held up a hand when Vernon tried to say something. The hand itself might not have stopped Vernon, but the wand pointing at his nose did. "Sixteen years of abuse and beatings, being starved and tormented. That's a lot to pay for, and I simply don't have time today to extract every ounce of pain and fear I'm going to want from you all."

Petunia looked at the other people in the room and found no help in any of their faces. The brunette with the bushy hair was fingering her wand and looked as if she'd like to show Harry how to make them hurt.

The redheaded girl was just staring at them like they were something she was about to step on and crush out of existence.

The dark haired girl in the robes was mapping them like a side of beef, choosing the best place to start cutting them.

The last woman was the worst though. Dressed in some sort of leather armour, she had no expression at all, as if the three of them weren't worth a single thought.

Petunia's thoughts were brought back to Harry as he tossed a few papers on the table. "In the last month I've been responsible for saving dozens of people and destroying Death Eaters by the score. Right now, I am the most popular person in the wizard world. If I told them what you three had done to me for the last sixteen years, you would all die at the hands of a mob of Wizards."

Harry smiled cruelly. "I'm not going to do that though, because I want the pleasure of torturing you to death." Harry made that comment in a bland tone, as if he was discussing the weather. "This is what I am going to do. I'm going to leave now, and I will never return to this house."

He looked up and cast a spell, that made the room glow. The girls with him recognized an illusion spell, but the Dursleys didn't know anything about magic. "Do you see that glow?" Harry inquired. "Those are the wards that keep us safe from Voldemort." He looked at the Dursleys, and a smile colder than an Antarctic night crossed his face.

"This is not my home." As he made his announcement, the glow that had covered the room winked out. Harry sighed. "There are no protections here anymore. I am leaving now, and I will find you after I have killed Voldemort. When I do that, I will be so important to the Wizards that they will forgive me anything. I will find all of you outside of this house and I will extract more pain from you three than you could ever believe you could feel."

The Dursleys were staring at him with expressions of such horror than Harry was almost moved to pity.

Almost.

"When I have tortured you long enough, I will feed your living bodies to the Acromantulas that live in the Forbidden Forest outside of Hogwarts, and watch as they feed on you."

Harry looked at the people that could have been his family, and then at the girls that were his family. "You have a choice to make, one that has no bright side. On one hand, you can stay in this house, and sooner or later, Voldemort will find you. He will torture you to death as well, but with him, it will not be personal, merely the dislike of a Pureblood bigoted Wizard for Muggles. Or you can run, and leave the country. He won't have time to find you, but one day, after he's dead, I will, and my torment will be personal, tailored to each of you."

Harry smiled again as he turned to leave. "Choose wisely."

Until his dying day, Harry would never forget the last sight of the Dursleys, with the wet spots on Vernon and Dudley's pants and Petunia hitting the floor in a faint.

_**OoOoOoO The Author. OoOoOoO**_

_Those of you reading SoG will remember what Harry said to Tonks in Chapter Two, and know what he's going to do after he kills Voldemort. Those of you who are not reading Harry Potter and the Shades of Grey may be a bit confused._

_Next, we're going to see what Harry's friends are going to do. Harry only gave Hermione two rules. She can't kill them, and she can't use an Unforgivable Curse. Given Pansy's imagination, Hermione's brains and Ginny's experience with revenge... what will the girls do?_

_Raven_


	2. Harry's Friends

_Harry suffered though sixteen years of abuse at the hands of the Dursleys. Now, three Witches are going to make sure that the Dursleys pay for that in spades. This one shot falls in the Shades of Grey story, and covers the day after Harry's seventeenth birthday, with a few views of the days before that._

_A word of advice: When the fan in a laptop starts making funny noises, do not, I say again, do not wait until it stops making noise at all to get it worked on. That means it has stopped, a situation that can fry a motherboard._

_Chapters of all the stories will be out as soon as I can get them written. Until then, I leave dated notes in my profile, telling you all where I'm at in the stories. Now, let's watch Harry's friends offer up the Dursleys on the altar of Vengeance._

_**Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold**_

_**Harry's Friends.**_

_**OoOoOoO Hermione, Pansy and Ginny, Harry's room, 01JUL1997. OoOoOoO**_

Hermione looked at the other two girls with her. "Harry is out, visiting his families. It's time for us to decide what we're going to do about his first family."

Pansy Parkinson-Potter snarled. "They are not family. They are scum and we should simply kill them all before they contaminate the gene pool any more."

Ginny Weasley frowned. "While I hate to admit it, I agree with Pansy this time. Just kill them, send up a Dark Mark and be done with them."

Hermione sighed. "It's going to take me forever to civilize you two. Besides, Harry has his own plans, I'm sure. Dead or permanently insane people can't suffer any more and somehow, I don't think Harry's planning on letting them off lightly. Under those restraints, what should we do?"

Pansy suddenly grinned. "You know, we're looking at this wrong. We want to do something to them because we all love Harry in our own way. However, it would be wrong of us to exclude all the other people that love Harry."

She smirked. "I'm certain the Weasley twins would be upset with us if they didn't get to join the fun."

Ginny blinked. "And Ron, we can't keep Harry's best male friend from the party."

Hermione was smiling. "Luna, I think, Neville, the DA and a few others. Ladies, let's write some letters."

More than thirty owls flew out of Harry's room over the next few days, most of them the black owls of the Parkinsons. One Eagle-Owl was sent to Romania and another to Egypt.

All three girls were surprised at the response those owls drew. More than fifty people responded. Some of them couldn't make it, but sent things to help out, and others promised to be there.

Hermione, in her normal logical and orderly way, made out a schedule and a list of things that would need to be done before they could safely torment the Dursleys.

Pansy used a couple of her family's contacts in the Ministry to make sure that no Aurors or detection devices would be functioning around Little Whingding the day after Harry's birthday.

Ginny has the best task of the three girls, which was to keep Harry occupied and away from the other two while they worked on Operation Retribution, as Hermione called it. Harry told her that he knew they were up to something, but that he trusted them. Besides, Ginny was more than willing to occupy Harry's time by cuddling, kissing and snogging and Harry was a typical male in that regard.

Hermione was keeping track of the people coming, the 'gifts' from people unable to attend and the suggestions made by still others. She was also working out meeting places and times, and scheduling everything so that all the people that were coming would have their chance to do whatever they had in mind.

When she was done, three days before Harry's birthday, Hermione sent out owls to everyone, giving them the details.

All that was left to do now was wait.

The day after Harry's birthday, Blaise and Daphne took Harry to inspect the new properties that Harry had gained access to when he came of age. They were going to insure that Harry did not return until after two in the afternoon. Hermione was sure that they would be done by noon but Pansy had insisted on the extra time just in case something unexpected happened.

Pansy went to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the people that couldn't get to Harry's room without a guide. Ginny Flooed to the rebuilt Burrow to pick up her brothers and some of the other people coming from Ottery St. Pole and nearby homes.

_**OoOoOoO Harry's Friends, Harry's Room, 01AUG1997. OoOoOoO**_

Hermione looked at the crowd that nearly filled the large room that Dobby had turned Harry's room into at the beginning of the summer. She knew everyone here, even if she'd only met a couple of them a few times in fourth year. Victor Krum stood chatting with Fleur and Gabrielle Delacourt while Bill translated their French for Charlie and Tonks.

Remus and Shacklebolt were talking quietly with Gawain Robards and the only two people Hermione didn't know. Given the way they watched the crowd and the head of the Aurors, Hermione assumed that they were bodyguards.

Director Robards saw her watching him and walked over to her. "Good morning, Miss Black. I do not want to know how you did this, or what deal you made with the Minister, but there will not be any DMLE observation or people within ten blocks of this house until after noon." He frowned. "I really don't like my department participating in this sort of thing."

Hermione started to say something but Pansy spoke first. "You don't have to like it. These people hurt Harry and the Windenmeres are taking care of one of their own."

Mr. Robards frowned at Pansy. "And how many laws are you breaking today? Taking care of your own or not, I uphold the law and no one should be above the law."

Pansy laughed. "Where were those ideals where Harry was spending years being treated worse than a Malfoy House elf? These Cinqueda got away with abusing Harry for sixteen years. If you can swear to me that you can make them pay for every incident in that time, you can go take care of them."

Ginny looked at Pansy. "What did you call them? What is a sinquada?"

Hermione leaned over and whispered, "it's a Windenmere word. It implies that the person you are talking about is a less than human moron with no manners, family, morals or intelligence who is also a cannibalistic paedophile with-"

Ginny cut her off. "That's all I want to hear, thank you. They can say all that with one word?"

Hermione nodded. "Since the people who use a word have to agree on its meaning, you can make a word mean anything you want it to, simply by making sure everyone knows the definition of the word."

Pansy and Mr. Robards were still staring at each other. Mr. Robards sighed. "I cannot say that they will be punished at all, which is the only reason that I agreed to this little get together. There were a number of complaints to various social services while Harry grew up. They were all eliminated by someone in the Minister's office. Amelia Bones had begun an investigation into the problem when she was killed. I am continuing the search but someone with a great deal of influence in the Ministry is stonewalling the investigation. Every time we look down a new avenue, someone is removing paperwork, Obliviating witnesses or just plain slowing us down." He looked at Pansy. "That is the only reason I agreed to this obscenity. Do not think that even Mr. Potter's fame will help you if you ever try anything like this again."

Pansy nodded slowly. "I don't think we'll be seeking Ministry help for anything like this again. This was a very special set of circumstances and I doubt it will ever be repeated."

Gawain Robards had been an Auror for over two decades and he easily read between the lines of Pansy's speech. She had not said that they wouldn't do something like this again, merely that they would not involve the Ministry. He nodded in silent acknowledgment of her statement and crossed to the Floo, followed by the two Aurors.

Hermione looked at Pansy. "Everyone is here and we're ready. Give your little speech and let's get going. We are on a schedule."

Pansy nodded and stepped up on a chair. "Pay attention," she called and waited for everyone to look at her. "We are ready to begin. Miss Bones, I understand that you are going to use a spell that will keep the neighbours from noticing anything strange happening here until we want them to, correct?"

Susan Bones nodded. "It's going to take me about fifteen minutes to cast it, and I'll have to walk around the property, but after that we could hold a Quidditch match in the garden and no one would notice."

Pansy smiled. "Give the three of us a couple of minutes to control the Cinqueda downstairs and then get to it. The rest of you wait here until Susan returns. As soon as she's back, you lot can get started."

Pansy got down from the chair. "Hermione, Ginny, I believe we have some trash to deal with."

_**OoOoOoO The Dursleys, No. 4 Privet LN, 01AUG1997. OoOoOoO**_

Vernon Dursley smiled as he read the paper. The summer had been nice and normal since that social worker girl had taken the freak away. They hadn't been able to open the door to Harry's room, or even open the flap they had used to feed him, but even having to hire a girl to come in twice a week to do the things the freak was supposed to do was a small price to pay to get that freak out of here.

His threat yesterday had been scary for a few minutes, but all too soon, Vernon's pride and vanity had overridden his common sense, as it often did. If the freak was going to do anything, he would have done it by now. That Voldenort person was just another freak, and after sixteen years of beating on one of them, Vernon's fear had been dulled.

He looked up as Dudley came down the stairs slowly, which was quite unlike him. Vernon frowned as his son's face came in sight. Dudley looked scared to death and Vernon was about to ask him why when the reason became apparent. Dudley took another step and the back of his head came into sight.

Three of those blasted freak sticks were poking him in the back of his head. Vernon watched as four women followed Dudley down the stairs. "Here now," he started to bluster.

The dark-haired girl pointed her stick at him. "Shut it, you great whale, or I'll turn you into a glass statue right now."

Petunia came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish cloth. "Did you say something, Vernon?"

"Sit down, shut up and maybe you'll live through the day." Pansy made the comment quietly, but her wand was steady. "If you give me any problems, I'll kill this bloated pig of a child you have wasted the time to raise."

All three Dursleys sat on the living room couch, watching the women. These freaks were not like Harry, who would cower and try to please them until he was pushed too far.

The dark haired girl had a look of open hatred on her face and she was examining them like a butcher mapping out a good place to begin cutting.

The bushy headed brunette was studying them and fingering her wand. The coldly analytical look she wore was just as scary as the dark haired girl's hatred.

The red-haired girl looked almost friendly, until you realized that the smile on her face didn't reach her eyes, which were as cold as the first girl's eyes were hot.

Vernon looked at the last woman and knew that she wouldn't interfere. Unlike the others, this woman had no expression on her face, as if she didn't know or care that they were being threatened.

"What do you want here? That boy is gone. He left yesterday."

"We know that, idiot. We were there." Pansy sneered at the three sweating Muggles. "However, we don't think Harry did enough to you, so we invited some of Harry's true family, the ones that love him, believe in him to help us make you suffer for a very long time." Pansy looked at Hermione. "Right now, I believe that Miss Black has something to say to you."

Pansy sat down as Hermione stood in front of the Dursleys. "For six years I watched Harry escape to Hogwarts, thin as a rail, half starved and bruised, so happy to be away from here that it was painful to watch. It usually took a week or so for the flinching to go away, and for the wary, haunted look to ease in his eyes. It would return, just before we had to leave for the summer." Hermione was pointing her wand at them, moving it to follow her eyes as she snarled at each of them in turn.

She glared at the Dursleys. "If Harry was not incomparably better than anyone else I know, the man that has the burden of saving us all might be a broken little boy, or even dead, after the way you treated him. I had a long speech I was going to give you all, but I can't do it now. If I look at you three much longer, I'm going to curse you until your minds break."

Hermione pushed through the door into the kitchen. A few seconds later there was a loud crash of shattering glass. "Sorry," came Hermione's voice, sounding not at all sorry.

Pansy snickered. "Let's bring her back in here. Somehow I think watching her curse them would be very educational."

"No, it's my turn to have a word or two with these things." Ginny stood up and looked at them. "There's a curse in our world that causes pain. Not a little pain, but a pain greater than being burned alive. It's a very difficult curse to perform and it takes a great deal of Hatred to make it work."

Ginny pulled her wand from her pocket and held it up. Her voice was low, calm, as if she was talking about the weather with a friend. "I never would have believed you if you had told me that I could ever hate anyone enough to even think of casting this spell, until I saw Harry's scars, and touched them."

She finally looked at the Dursleys and there was a fey light in her eyes. "I hate you all, not only for hurting Harry, but for showing me that I am not as good as I thought I was. I think it's time for you to pay for both of us."

Pansy was watching with interest. She thought that she was about to see Ginny cast an unforgivable.

Ginny pointed her wand at Vernon. "Should I start with you? The man who should have been Harry's father figure? Who should have taught him wrong from right?"

She looked at Dudley. "Or maybe I should bully you, the way you bullied Harry all his life. Maybe I should abuse you and leave your broken body to heal without a doctor. What do you think? Would you survive?"

She turned quickly, whipping her wand up. "You, I think," she hissed. "your blood runs in Harry's veins, he's your kin, and yet you stood by and allowed all of this to happen, allowed these two to torture Harry. You tried to kill him with a frying pan once, I believe. You are the worst of all of them."

Ginny's voice was getting louder and shriller as she worked herself up and Pansy was certain that she was about to see an Unforgivable cast when Ginny pointed her wand at Petunia.

Ginny focused on the hatred she felt for these people and the things they had done to Harry. She glared at Petunia and opened her mouth to curse Harry's aunt.

As she started her curse, she had a sudden vision of a pair of warm green eyes. In the back of her head she heard a voice she knew better than her own. _"Is this who you really want to be?"_

Ginny stood there for a minute, torn between Love and Hate. She hated these people, with a passion that roared through her soul. She knew that her Curse would work. Battling that hatred, the need for revenge on the people that had hurt Harry was a lifetime of memories.

Hearing bedtime stories about the Boy Who Lived. Meeting him in person, being rescued by him, watching him make a fool of himself over Cho, learning that he was something more than a title in her fourth year, that sometimes, even he needed to be brought up short.

"Stupefy." Three quick spells put the Dursleys to sleep and Ginny put her wand away.

"Why didn't you do it?" Pansy asked curiously.

Ginny looked at her and then at the floor. "I could have. It would have worked, but I heard Harry asking me if this was who I wanted to be. If I had done this, Harry would have found out and knowing that I did this for him would have hurt him. I will not help these scum hurt him any more."

"No one would know but you and I," Pansy said pragmatically, "and I am not going to say anything."

"I would know, and sooner or later, I would have to tell Harry. I just couldn't keep a secret like this from him. A secret like this is the first step down the path of lies and deceptions and I won't do that to Harry."

Pansy hugged Ginny. "Go help Hermione with our guests. I want to say a few things to these Cinqueda, and I'll be along in a few minutes." Ginny nodded and went into the kitchen.

Pansy cast a spell that wedged the door shut and then another, making it impossible to get into the living room from anywhere else in the house before silencing the entire room. She woke the Dursleys and waited until they could focus on her, putting her wand in its sheath while she waited.

"Ginny hates you, but she's a Gryffindor at heart, and in the end, she couldn't do what she wanted to do. She doesn't think she could have kept the secret from Harry, and she may be right."

Pansy smiled coldly as she drew her wand slowly, making sure they saw it. "I am not a Gryffindor, and I know that any couple can have secrets without being destroyed because of it."

Three long Unforgivables later, Pansy cast another Unforgivable three times and gave the Dursleys several explicit instructions before Obliviating selected memories in all three of them. She made very certain to leave the memory of pain. She cast several minor spells and then took her spells down, taking one last look at the three bodies quivering on the couch. "Be very glad Harry won't let me kill you, and that I'm not sure I could hide your death from him right now. In a few years, I will have the time to make your deaths look like accidents and then Harry will never know that I killed you. Windenmeres take care of their own, and I will not allow you to live with what you did to Harry. Enjoy your miserable life, you freaks. The next time you see me, I will be here to kill you all."

Pansy joined Hermione in the kitchen, watching as Hermione cast the various charms and things that had been sent by people that couldn't make it today, but wanted to do something. Pansy looked up as Fred and George came through the kitchen. "We're finished with our things and so are most of the rest. Neville is finishing something outside and Luna is doing something to the house."

Hermione looked up at that. "Do you know what she's doing?"

Fred shook his head. "Not a clue," he said, "we watched for a minute, but it's some sort of rune based spell and neither of us studied them very much."

Hermione bit her lip. She sighed and went back to her notes. "I can ask her about it later."

Pansy watched as Hermione drew a series of runes on the table and placed Petunia's wedding ring in the centre of the runes. Hermione drew another series of runes and touched them with her wand. All of the runes began to glow and the ring followed them. Hermione tapped the ring with her wand after it started to glow and Pansy watched with interest as the runes shrunk and moved onto the ring. The runes made a double line inside the ring's band and faded from sight. Hermione smiled. "That will be perfect. Now, I lay a simple spell, so that Petunia can't lose or get rid of the ring, and I'm done here."

Ginny came in. "Everyone is done, Hermione. Dobby and Winky are providing refreshments upstairs."

Hermione finished casting her spell. "Please ask everyone to wait for me. I'll be upstairs in just a few minutes." Ginny nodded and headed up the stairs. Hermione picked up the ring and went into the living room. She went to Petunia and picked up the unconscious woman's hand. She put the ring on Petunia's hand and smiled when it glowed for an instant and then the glow faded into her skin. "What a pity," she said with a smirk. "She cannot sell or lose that ring now, and since that ring is the linchpin of every bit of magic on this house, the spells will follow them, no matter where they move to."

Pansy blinked. "You don't even know what most of the people did, how could you integrate their curses into your spells?"

Hermione frowned. "It's not that hard. Vernon and Petunia are one unit, due to their marriage. Vernon owns this house, so it is tied to him. By using the physical representation of their union, I made everything on the property appear to be the same to the magic being used."

Pansy frowned as she thought about it. "Sympathetic magic? I thought that was less reliable than runes or Arithmancy."

Hermione smiled. "If you leave it in the realm of body parts and belief, yes it is. Someone using a doll with a few hairs to work magic on someone is taking a very haphazard approach. I used runes to specifically design a spell under very specific guidelines. Combining two or more types of magic is really quite easy and far more predictable than some older ways."

Pansy sighed. "Hermione, you might want to keep your experiments secret. You are offending a dozen different groups. We really don't need another fight on our hands right now."

Hermione frowned. "What groups? I'm just using logical progressions of two of types of magic to make it work more efficiently."

Pansy rubbed her eyes. "Hermione, how many times have you seen Wizard act logically? Each branch of magic is separate, by hundreds of years of custom and tradition. Combining any two of them takes a decade of discussion to figure out who will be in charge of the new spell or ritual."

Hermione sighed. "I swear, most Wizards are so hidebound they wouldn't change their knickers without a tradition to guide them."

Pansy started up the stairs. "Of course not. Fortunately, someone wrote the "Essential Guide to Knickers" over nine hundred years ago. It's been followed ever since."

Hermione stopped and stared at Pansy. "Are you serious?"

Pansy stopped at the top of the stairs. She turned around, smiling impishly. "No."

Hermione sighed. "Thank god."

Hermione and Pansy went back into Harry's room to find a party going. The Weasley twins had brought a few bottles of Fire Whiskey and were happily sharing it with everyone. Hermione got their attention. "I want to thank you all for coming today. Now, at some point in the future the Dursleys will die and we'll have to clean the house of all the various things we've done today. In order to make sure that we get them all, I'm going to ask you all to tell me what you did." She looked at Fred and George. "Why don't you start?"

Fred smiled. "There is a one meter section of the floor that causes anyone that steps on it to blurt out a phrase. Every time they step on it, it will more to another area."

Ginny looked at her brothers. "What sort of phrases will they be blurting out?"

Fred: "I want to polish Harry's wand."

George: "Magic makes me sexually excited."

Fred: "I want to roll naked in my scrolls."

George: "And several others that we will not repeat in the presence of ladies."

Hermione wrote it down and looked up. "Ron?"

Ron passed her a scroll. "Not being a creative genius like these two, I had to resort to an old Muggle baiting technique. Every time they set their keys down, the keys will disappear, and only reappear after they have looked for them for at least thirty minutes."

Hermione smiled. "I like that one." Several people blinked at her. She smirked. "All I have to do is change 'keys' to wands." Several people checked on their wands. Hermione looked at Ginny. "What did you do?"

Ginny sighed. "My gift is not as annoying as Ron's, nor as embarrassing as the twin's prank, but it will be noticed. I cast a spell on the house that will make everything they eat or drink taste like burnt oatmeal."

Hermione wrote down Ginny's gift. "Just in the interest of neatness, I'll tell you all what Bill and Charlie sent, as well as the other Weasleys, so I can keep them all together. Bill sent me an Egyptian curse that insures that they stay together forever, no matter how they feel about each other. It also enhances certain emotions in the people that live here, like anger, fear and other negative emotions." She wrote something on the scroll and looked up. "Charlie's contribution is more noticeable. He sent me a spell that will cause them to have gastrointestinal distress every time someone speaks a greeting in their presence. That attack will be audible at five metres and reminiscent of a dragon's breath."

Ron frowned. "What is Gastrowhatever distress?"

"Gas, Ron." Ginny said with a sigh.

Ron thought about it for a minute. "Oh, they're going to fart. Why didn't you just say so?"

Hermione just shook her head. "Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were kind enough to send us something from an old family book. The Dursleys are going to find that they simply cannot keep the house fixed. As soon as one thing is fixed, something else will break."

"Of the other people that couldn't make it today, Hagrid sent a charm that attracts magical pests, Katie and the Gryffindor Quidditch team sent a Snitch, that is invisible to everyone except them, Blaise and Daphne sent a charm that will emit foul odours every time they have guests and someone, a teacher in Hogwarts, sent a charm that doesn't have a name on it. This charm causes everything to gather dirt. The cleaner it is to start with, the faster it will collect dirt."

Hermione finished writing and looked up. Her eye fell on Luna. "Luna, why don't you tell us what you did."

Luna sighed happily. "I gave them a gift. The Nargles in the garden tell me that they try to hide all the things that are wrong and that's what has caused them to be the way they are. So, I gave them the gift of absolute honesty. They still can't tell anyone about magic, but in everything else, they will be completely honest."

Pansy, Ginny, Fred and George were staring at Luna in horror. "Luna, please don't ever give us that gift," said one of the twins, quickly echoed by the other three and several other voices in the crowd. Luna just smiled and played with her Butterbeer cap necklace.

Hermione looked at the two Delecourts. "Fleur, what did you and Gabrielle do?"

Fleur shrugged. "It was nothing, compared to Luna's gift. Petunia will no longer suffer from the monthly curse, since Vernon will have those sensations for her. Dudley will lose his adolescent sex drive, giving it to Petunia. Dudley will have Petunia's sex drive."

Gabrielle smiled. "I have not the skill with the Veela magic that Fleur does, so I gave them a simpler gift. They will give, generously, I might add, to anyone that comes looking for a donation."

Lavender looked at Padma. "I'm almost ashamed to say what we did after hearing all of this." She sighed. "My hex will simply insure that whatever they wear will be completely inappropriate for the occasion, like wearing a clown suit to a funeral."

Padma smirked. "Not that it matters what they wear, because it will never fit. It will always be as much too big for them as Harry's clothes were for him."

Victor Krum snorted. "Very fitting, for them. My curse is not as friendly as most of yours. They will come down with every disease they come in contact with."

Neville sighed heavily. "I thought I was being clever, making sure that their garden would never grow anything but weeds and poisonous plants."

Hermione looked up at that. "Neville," she asked, struggling to remember the fourth year Herbology class, "did you use that potion, the one we learned about in fourth year?"

Neville nodded happily. "The Gardener's Curse, yes, that's the one."

Hermione sighed. "Neville, did you remember to take out the Lace Fly wings, so that only non-magical plants would grow?"

Neville thought for a second. "I should have known something was wrong. It came out perfectly the first time," he said mournfully. The people that knew about Neville's problems with potions smiled.

Susan Bones shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, Hermione. I seem to have messed my spell up, when I was casting it earlier. No one that doesn't live here will ever again notice anything magical on this property."

Hermione shook her head as she wrote everything down. "You people are so not nice. Colin, what did you do?"

Colin smiled. "It's a curse I found in a magical photography book, called Ghostly Glimpses. Every so often, they'll see a glimpse of something out of the corner of their eye, but when they turn their head, it will be gone." He smirked. "In this very special case, I didn't think Harry would mind me using his picture. For the rest of their lives, they'll see Harry standing there, just at the edge of sight."

Parvati shook her head. "And I thought I was being clever, giving them a rather minor hex, one that will make them blurt out tasteless comments at exactly the wrong moment."

Tonks grinned. "That should be fun to watch. It will be more fun, since I gave them a gift I know more about than anyone. Any time they are under stress, they will be as clumsy as I am."

Seamus looked up. "I didn't cast a spell. I simply brought them something from Ireland. There's a Gremlin living on the property now. Since the only way to get rid of it is to be very nice to it, I think it will be here a very long time." He smiled. "The last time I saw him, he was crawling up under the car and looking extremely happy."

Hermione looked up and examined the room. "I think that is everyone, except you, Pansy. What did you do?"

Pansy smiled. "First I used the Cruciatus on them," she said, and held a straight face as people gaped at her in horror. She sniggered and people relaxed.

Lavender sighed. "Merlin, Pansy, I thought you were serious there for a minute. What did you do?"

Pansy smirked. "I gave each of them a criminal behaviour. Petunia is going to become a kleptomaniac, Vernon will have a disturbing desire for public nudity and Dudley.... well, let's just say that if he can find desire in his loins, it won't be for anything human."

"What about the poor animals?" someone asked.

Pansy grinned. "I thought of that, and Dudley will only like ones that have sharp teeth and large claws. Pit bulls, Irish Wolfhounds and the like. The larger and more dangerous it is, the more he will like it."

Hermione wrote that down, looking slightly ill. "That seems to be everything. Thank you all..."

Ginny interrupted her. "You forgot one, Hermione."

Hermione looked at the sheet and then at her list. "No, I have everyone."

Ginny sighed. "What did you do to them?"

Hermione shrugged. "I tied every spell and charm cast today together and tied them to the Dursleys, so they can't move away from the curses."

Pansy stared at her. Hermione was carefully keeping her head down and writing. "Hermione, what else did you do?"

Hermione glared at her. "It was nothing."

Everyone was watching now. "You might as well tell us, Hermione," Neville said. "We're not leaving until you tell us."

Hermione sighed. "I gave them a great gift, and if any of you ever tell anyone that I figured this out, I'll think of something special to do to you." She looked at them and the ones she looked at stirred uncomfortably. Hermione looked a bit like Bellatrix just then, with a gleam of incipient madness. She took out a thick mass of parchment. "I was working on something, a private project and I discovered something by accident, something that the Healers at St. Mungo's have known for a long time. If someone becomes unable to do magic, sometimes, under the right circumstances, their magic can be returned to them."

Everyone was staring at Hermione. "You can check on it, the Healers can do it, if the patient lives in a highly magical area, is exposed to constant magic and has the capability."

Ron frowned. "What has that got to do with the Dursleys? They can't do magic."

"Not yet."

Everyone stared at Hermione. "Magic is in everyone, to a greater or lesser degree, according to the Healers. Anyone that can use a potion can have magic, since it takes a bit of magic to make the potion work. I cast a spell on them, that will open their magic channels as wide as it can get, which still won't make them anything but minor witches or wizards. Add this hexed house, with as much constant magic as you can find anywhere except Hogwarts and a couple of years, and they will be the very freaks that they accused Harry of being, but with no way to get training." She looked up and the smile on her face was cold. "Hopefully, they will also get a Wizard's life span to regret hurting Harry."

"I also made them all sterile." Everyone winced at that and stared at Hermione. "What? They'll be living in magic, with magical abilities. If they managed to have a child, it would be magical and do any of you think we should do something like that to an innocent child?"

Hermione was about to say something else when the Floo flared and a woman stepped out of it. Everyone stared as Rita Skeeter brushed herself off. She looked up and crossed to Hermione and the other two girls. "I hope I'm not too late. It took a lot of work to find out what was going on today."

Hermione was frowning at her. "How did you find out?"

Rita just raised an eyebrow. "You know how, Miss Black. Now, if you don't mind, we at the Daily Prophet have a gift for the Dursleys, for their treatment of the biggest news story of this century."

Hermione bit her lip. "What kind of a gift?"

Rita took a copy of the Daily Prophet out of her bag. She cast a spell on it and it vanished. "Just leave this in the house. For the rest of time, every paper they pick up with have the life and times of Harry Potter in it, showing all of the wonderful things that are happening to him."

Rita smiled cruelly. "I can guarantee that they will hate it and they won't be able to avoid knowing what happened to Harry. Every paper they read will have the story and if they stop reading, it will be on the wireless, on their television, or if they get rid of all of that, it will appear on any piece of paper in the house. If they get rid of every paper, a voice will come from thin air and tell them."

Hermione stared at her. "Why are you doing this?"

Rita looked at her. "Three reasons. First, Harry Potter is the biggest story of the century and the one that has to save us all and these people could have killed him, dooming us all. Second, by showing you that I knew of what you were doing and by helping, I implicate myself in it, proving that I won't write about this event. Third, I hope to make you understand that I am not your enemy any more. I want to have the same rights as any other reporter when it comes to reporting on Harry. I'll even come to a fight or two, if that's what it takes."

Pansy studied Rita for a minute. "Accept it as a gesture of goodwill, Hermione. If she plays us false, we can do something about it then. We could use an ally on the Daily Prophet."

Hermione nodded. "Alright. Pansy, you're in charge of that. Keep her informed, the same as the other papers and do whatever you need to do, if she betrays us."

Pansy smiled. "Oh, I will." She looked at Rita. "I know a person that knows a spell that will render a person completely incapable of writing anything, forever."

Rita swallowed hard. Hermione watched with a smile. Pansy would keep her in line. Hermione normally dealt with the reporters, but she'd never forgiven Rita for the hell she'd put Harry and her through during their fourth year.

Hermione looked at the crowd. "Now then, all the drama is over and I believe Fred and George offered to throw the party."

For the next hour the Wizard Wireless was on loud and the group had a great time, enhanced by Fred and George's indoor fireworks and those bottles of Firewhiskey.

When Hermione's watch beeped at her, she shooed everyone out and called for Dobby. Dobby and Winky returned the room to the small, dilapidated hovel it had been before they started using magic on it.

When everything was back to the way it had been for the six years Harry had lived here, Hermione added a couple of artistic touches. She looked around when she was done and smiled. A few drops of blood, not much but enough to make the law suspicious. It had been remarkably easy to get blood from Harry, given the number of times he'd gotten hurt this summer.

A couple of bloody bandages, magically aged to appear to have come from several different times and Harry's old glasses, broken and with one shattered lens.

She took down the last of the spells around the room and turned on a local rock station. She turned it up as loud as it would go and waited by the window. It took maybe twenty minutes for a police car to show up and she left the radio on and went down stairs. She opened the door just before the officer knocked on the door.

"Hello, Officer," she said, looking sad. "Gee, I hope you find their nephew. It's a shame he disappeared like that."

She went around the corner of the building while he was still gaping at her and as soon as she was out of sight, she Apparated.

Ten minutes later, in her own room, she set up a large note pad and watched as words scrolled across it. She had added one more thing to the Dursleys. Every word they said would write itself on this pad, forever. She would follow through and make sure they paid for what they'd done to Harry. She sighed as she thought about what Pansy had done. Hermione had seen the after affects of the Cruciatus before, and she knew that all three of the Dursleys had been put under it.

Hermione thought about it and finally shrugged. If Harry ever specifically asked her about it, she'd tell him. Other than that, it was between Pansy and Harry.

Hermione looked at the sheet again as she prepared to go join the others in finding a place to live tonight. She smiled as she read it. Pansy had apparently used more than one Unforgivable.

The Dursleys were confessing every single thing they had ever done to Harry to the officer that had asked about him.

_**OoOoOoO The Author, Here and Now. OoOoOoO**_

_I had more than fifty other curses for this story, but some were just silly, like the three of them gaining four kilos a day for the first half of the month and losing four kilos a day for the second half. Others were too extreme, like making them break a law every single day, or just gross, like a curse that a friend suggested, that would cause them to have sex with each other, in public._

_In the end, I decided that this was enough._

_I'm not sure Hermione or Pansy agree with me, but they aren't writing this story._

_Raven_


End file.
